Harry Potter and the Mystery Under the Lake
by jscnkdnkdnvkndkvndv
Summary: There is something happening under the lake. Can Harry find it out or will he need Ron and Hermione's help? Harry finds that he always needs help and can
1. The Jokely Turndown

  
Harry potter  
And The  
  
Mystery Under The Lake  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
THE JOKELY TURNDOWN Dear Ron,  
  
I was just wondering what is happening in the wizarding world. The same things are happening here. The Dursleys made me do chores all day and sent me to bed with a can of ice-cold soup. Wish I were at the Burrow with you and everyone else. Well got to go. Uncle Vernon is yelling at me again.  
  
Sincerely,  
Harry  
  
Harry sat down his quill and the piece of parchment. He grabbed an envelope, slipped the parchment inside, and tied it to Hedwig's leg. " Now take this to Ron,'' said Harry. In a second Hedwig was off in the darkness of the night. Harry went downstairs to see Dudley in the most stupid outfit ever.  
  
He was wearing a wig with messy curls and girl p.js. "You looked stupid before but this is ridiculous," laughed Harry. "Shut your face," yelled Dudley.  
  
Right then Uncle Vernon walked in yelling, "WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON IN HERE," "He said I looked stupid," wined Dudley. "What have I told you about making fun of Dudley," asked Uncle Vernon in a slightly loud voice.  
  
Harry knew that he was getting mad because his face was turning the deepest red Harry has ever saw and his veins were sticking out. "Go to your room, boy," yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry went to his room to find a big owl at his windowsill. Harry asked "Who sent you little fellow?" Harry took the letter tied to its leg. The letter was from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
This notice is when school starts, when we will go to Hogsmeade, and your school list. School will begin September 1st. We will have a trip to Hogsmeade October 1st. The enclosed list will tell you what you will need for your last year at Hogwarts.  
  
7th years will require  
  
Standard Book of Spell Grade 7-Migranda Gawshhork Fantastic Spells For Creatures in The Forest-Flu we Cortez History of Portkeys- Ashan Gilmclaw Apappration Volume 2- Aston Partess' Magical Spells of the Deep- Kesha Teragel Muggle Study the 2nd- Raven Fortesz  
  
This list is some things you will need along with the other things:  
A rain robe  
A 2002 standard wand (new out come)  
An underwater tester  
  
Thank you and we will also need a parent to sign this form:  
  
My child has my permission to go to Nedub the city of quidditch.  
I understand they will fly there and if they get lost the school will not  
be responsible. I know they need some money for this trip and will send 4  
galleons and 3 sickles to eat.  
Thank you for understanding this  
trip and will send all these things that are wanted.  
  
Parent signature  
  
Harry put the letter on the desk. Then walked over to the  
calendar. September the 1st was 2 weeks away.  
  
"I wish it was September 1st tomorrow," Harry said to himself.  
  
Harry was so tired from what all happened that day that he forgot to  
undress.  
  
The next morning Harry had a fit getting dressed. His back, legs, and  
neck were aching so much, he could not move much. When he looked at his  
bed, he realized that he had slept on all his books. He was so sleepy  
last night that he didn't realized that they were there. When Harry  
finally got downstairs the Dursleys were already at the table.  
  
"So, when are you going back to that blimey school of yours?" Uncle  
Vernon asked roughly.  
  
"I think September 1st," said Harry surprised Uncle Vernon even asked  
about Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, guess again!" Uncle Vernon roared as loudly as possible.  
  
"What?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"It was a joke," Uncle Vernon in his mimicking voice.  
  
Right then Aunt Petunia said "I think you have something to say to  
our sweet Dudley".  
  
Harry looked at her with his angry eyes and said softly "Sorry Dudley, now may I go back to school?"  
  
"Maybe," said Uncle Vernon in a calm mysterious way.  
  
Harry got up and walked to his room with Uncle Vernon at his tail. When he got close to Harry he pulled him back and said, "You can go back to school under one condition."  
  
"What is that?" asked Harry in delight.  
  
"If you do everything you are told until September 1st understood?" he said in a way calm voice so nobody else could hear.  
  
"Understood," said Harry.  
  
"Now go clean Dudley's room, oh if you find any food in there throw it away," he added.  
  
Harry walked away with a smile on his face. When Harry got to Dudley's room it smelled like dead animals. Harry thought that the way Dudley is that probably was what it was. Harry cleaned and threw away hundreds of candy bars and pizza slices.  
  
After that Harry took the trash out and planted flowers. Then Uncle Vernon said, "You must want to go to that blimey school bad boy cause you are doing goo.... Well good," he shivered at saying Harry was doing good.  
  
Harry went to his room and found Hedwig in her cage. He was happy to see a letter on the desk. He walked over and looked at the signature and it was a messy name but Harry could read it and it was from Ron. Harry opened the letter and it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry bout your dumb and dull day. Nothing new, but I do have news. My cousins are going to be staying with me for two years. They said they would love to meet you. Send an owl on how you are doing and about everything going on.  
Sincerely,  
Ron  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
THE EASY ESCAPE  
  
Harry laid the letter on his bed and got out some paper and wrote back to Ron:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Meet me at the end of Privet Drive on August 28. Uncle Vernon is letting me go and that's surprising because he has always wanted me to stay away from Hogwarts. Well, I'm good and no news today just the same thing happening as always. Oh, and don't go to Diagon Alley yet cause I need you to take me.  
Sincerely,  
Harry  
  
He went back to Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her leg." Take this to Ron as fast as possible," Harry said as he walked back to Ron's letter.  
  
Hedwig made a loud screech and flew out the window. As Harry waited, he laid on his bed. After about two hours Hedwig flew back in the open window and on Harry's leg. "Well that was fast," Harry said.  
  
Harry opened the letter but realized that this signature had neat handwriting and opened it faster. This note said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Ron is at the Ministry with Author. This is one of Ron's cousins Denady. I will tell Ron you sent an owl and I guess I will see you on August 28.  
Sincerely,  
Denady  
  
Harry thought about the letter and realized that Denady was the name of the deadly snake of the town of Munds. Harry remembered this from one of the books in the library at Hogwarts. Harry stopped thinking about Hogwarts because he missed it so much and if he messes things up he may never get to go back.  
  
For the next week and 3 days Harry did the usual, at nights Harry stayed in his room and in the afternoons doing exactly what Uncle Vernon told him to do. Aunt Petunia just told him to water the plants and pick weeds out of the garden. Dudley just joked about Harry being a slave and bossed him around. And what was bad is Harry had to obey him.  
  
It was two days before Harry had to meet Ron. Harry could hardly wait. Harry did what he was supposed to do everyday until one day Harry watched a car pull up in the driveway.  
  
It was Hermione! Harry could not believe it Hermione was driving a muggle car. Harry walked over and she jumped out at him.  
  
"Hey Harry, how you been? "she said smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Just mowing the yard like Uncle Vernon told me to" Harry said as they walk to the door.  
  
"Well where are they?" Hermione said looking around.  
  
"They are gone now what are you doing here? Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Ron can't make it to get you on the 28 and so he sent me to get you today, cause this is the only time I am free to get you Harry." Hermione said looking at him with her wide brown eyes.  
  
"One more question. "Harry said  
  
"Why are you driving a muggle car?" Harry asked as if muggle car were so out of date.  
  
"Well I have been practicing to drive muggle cars and I didn't want to attract attention." She said, "May I come in?"  
  
Harry walked her in and looked at the clean house with dislike. Harry looked at Hermione and realized she had no more freckles on her face and she was taller than Harry by 1 inch or so and was wearing neat muggle cloths. Harry looked at her and looked at himself in Dudley's old rag clothes.  
  
"Well you need to get ready Harry," she said with her wand.  
  
"Well, I don't think I should really," said Harry, turning to go to his room.  
  
He was happy to see Hermione, but didn't know if he should go or stay.  
  
Hermione must have read Harry's mind cause she said, "Harry its ok I will leave a note and you did as you were told till its time to go, so don't worry about it Harry".  
  
"Ok," said Harry with excitement, "I guess you are right I did as told."  
  
Harry walked to his room and pulled his trunk out from under his bed and put everything he would need in it and slammed it shut. Harry struggled to get his trunk down the stairs and when he finally did, Hermione was sealing a letter closed.  
  
"There Harry, all done you ready to go?" she said as her eyes rolled on Harry's full trunk.  
  
"Yes I am, I am ready to go." Harry said as he filled with happiness. Harry's body was flushed of the dread and shame and was replace with delight and happiness.  
  
"Well let me help you with that Harry," Hermione said grabbing one of the side handles on the trunk.  
  
They headed for the door and Harry had trouble opening the door and holding on to the trunk at the same time. Harry and Hermione heaved the trunk into the back car and jumped in.  
  
Right then Uncle Vernon pulled in and jumped out yelling "Where do you think your going boy?"  
  
"I'm going to school and I mowed your lawn, so bye." Harry yelled out the window.  
  
"I say no you aren't, and who is this here your girlfriend? Wait no who would date someone like you?" said Aunt Petunia as she jumped out of the car and started walking toward the car to get Harry.  
  
Harry whispered to Hermione if there was anything they could do to get away and she said no just wait a second.  
  
The car backed up and Hermione's car pulled down beside Uncle Vernon's and she looked at a boy eating chocolates like crazy and he smiled and waved and jumped out.  
  
"Let me guess, your fat cousin." She said with a smile and turned the wheel and pulled into the street.  
  
Uncle Vernon jumped into his car and turned to car on and pulled out of the driveway. Harry was happy and afraid at the same time because you could see steam coming out of his ears. Well, at least Harry thought so.  
  
Hermione shifted into drive and pushed on the gas petal. Harry looked behind and saw Uncle Vernon coming close and Hermione got fast every second. Harry reached for his seat beat when a hand grabbed his shoulder and he grabbed the door hatch witch fell open with a sound of screech.  
  
Harry was grabbed and half out of the car when Hedwig opened her cage and flew up to Uncle Vernon and pecked his hand. Uncle Vernon's grip on Harry's shoulder loosened and Harry slip from under the hand and looked at Hedwig. She was flying over Uncle Vernon and all the sudden with a spat Harry saw a bit of owl droppings fall and landed on Uncle Vernon's red face.  
  
This made Uncle Vernon run off the rode and into a ditch. Uncle Vernon raised his hand and said, "Don't think of coming back and I just told you to do as told and I wasn't going to let you go back to the blimey place you call a school."  
  
Hermione slowed down and grabbed Harry's hand "its ok Harry, if you cant go back I am sure Ron will let you stay with him." She said as she looked out the window.  
"Where is Hedwig?" asked Harry looking around out the window. Right as Hedwig flew in the window and landed on Harry's shoulder and then went to her cage and clicked her beak.  
  
It was quiet as they drove down the streets of London. Every once and awhile they would look at each other and smile and then turn away. Harry was thinking about what Hermione had said and was glad if that happened.  
  
About 2 hours past and Hermione was driving down a long dirt rode when the figure of the Borrow appeared. "Here we are, Harry, welcome back to the Borrow." Hermione said as they pulled up to the bent house.  
  
"We I have to go but I will see you tomorrow." Hermione said as she helped Harry get his trunk out of the back seat. "Take care, Harry". She hugged him and kissed his cheek then jumped into her car again.  
  
Harry watched her drive away and turned to the Borrow. Harry walked up the dirt strip leading up to the bent house. As Harry reached to knock on the door, Mrs. Weasley opened the door and before Harry knew it he was hugging Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hey Harry how have you been?" she asked as she dragged Harry and his trunk in the oval shaped door.  
  
"Ok, how have you been?" Harry said as Mrs. Weasley put his trunk behind the door.  
  
"Don't worry about me sweetie, Ron is at The Ministry with Author but he will be back later, and Fred and George are in the garden degrooming. I expect they would like to see you." Mrs. Weasley said as she pointed to an open door leading to the garden.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said as he walked to the open door and walked down the creaking stairs and saw the back of Fred and George's heads. They looked taller from the last Harry had seen and Fred looked as if he had just tried a new treat that went a bit wrong.  
  
George looked alittle bit sunburned and his hair was to his shoulders. George turned from what looked like a biting plant. "Harry, glad you came and I wondered if you could help me and Fred here?" George said as he escaped from the biting plant.  
  
Chapter 3  
Ron's Cousins  
  
Harry walked over to Fred and George. "Ok Harry, all I need you to do is try and keep yourself alive," Fred laughed, "Oh, I'm kidding, Harry can you water those roses over there?" He pointed to a long strip of rose looking plants.  
  
"Now Harry be careful they shoot their spikes at anyone who comes near it" said George, "Look what happened to Fred." He pointed to Fred's face and Fred's face didn't look good, it had scratches all down his face they weren't bleeding but it looked like they had dried blood on them.  
  
Harry shivered at the site of Fred's scratches and looked at George in fear. "Oh, Harry it is okay, I'm sure you can do it like a piece of my mum's good pies," Fred said. Harry didn't really like the idea of watering the spiked things.  
  
Harry walked over and picked up a watering pal and looked at the spiked plant at it started to spit its spikes at Harry. Harry looked over at Fred and George. They were watching him in deep interest as he walked to the plant and poured water in top of the plant and it quit spitting its spikes and just rustled its leafs.  
  
About a bit later Harry had watered five spiked plants. "oh, Harry watch out for that last one there," George called as Harry was about to water the plant.  
  
"Why, what's wrong with it?" Harry called back and turned to look at the spiked plant. Harry's eyes widened as a big spike came flying at Harry and got him right in the arm.  
  
Fred and George raced over and fell down beside Harry. "That's why Harry, you alright mate?" Fred said with a bit of a smile.  
  
"Mum!" George yelled and Mrs. Weasley came down the steps and fall down at the site of Harry.  
"Oh, Harry are you okay?" she said as she picked him up and limped him to the house. Harry looked at her and he could tell Fred and George was going to get it.  
  
Harry laid on the chair by the clock witch tell where everyone is. " How could you let him do this? You should be ashamed, I can't believe you two!" she said over and over again. "I want you two upstairs now and just wait till your father gets here" she said.  
  
"Mum, we asked him to, he could have said he didn't want to" Fred said as they were going up the creepy stairs to their room.  
  
"I'm okay Mrs. Weasley, really" Harry said as she turned to him. Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and said " 


	2. The Easy Escape

  
Harry potter  
And The  
  
Mystery Under The Lake  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
THE JOKELY TURNDOWN Dear Ron,  
  
I was just wondering what is happening in the wizarding world. The same things are happening here. The Dursleys made me do chores all day and sent me to bed with a can of ice-cold soup. Wish I were at the Burrow with you and everyone else. Well got to go. Uncle Vernon is yelling at me again.  
  
Sincerely,  
Harry  
  
Harry sat down his quill and the piece of parchment. He grabbed an envelope, slipped the parchment inside, and tied it to Hedwig's leg. " Now take this to Ron,'' said Harry. In a second Hedwig was off in the darkness of the night. Harry went downstairs to see Dudley in the most stupid outfit ever.  
  
He was wearing a wig with messy curls and girl p.js. "You looked stupid before but this is ridiculous," laughed Harry. "Shut your face," yelled Dudley.  
  
Right then Uncle Vernon walked in yelling, "WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON IN HERE," "He said I looked stupid," wined Dudley. "What have I told you about making fun of Dudley," asked Uncle Vernon in a slightly loud voice.  
  
Harry knew that he was getting mad because his face was turning the deepest red Harry has ever saw and his veins were sticking out. "Go to your room, boy," yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry went to his room to find a big owl at his windowsill. Harry asked "Who sent you little fellow?" Harry took the letter tied to its leg. The letter was from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
This notice is when school starts, when we will go to Hogsmeade, and your school list. School will begin September 1st. We will have a trip to Hogsmeade October 1st. The enclosed list will tell you what you will need for your last year at Hogwarts.  
  
7th years will require  
  
Standard Book of Spell Grade 7-Migranda Gawshhork Fantastic Spells For Creatures in The Forest-Flu we Cortez History of Portkeys- Ashan Gilmclaw Apappration Volume 2- Aston Partess' Magical Spells of the Deep- Kesha Teragel Muggle Study the 2nd- Raven Fortesz  
  
This list is some things you will need along with the other things:  
A rain robe  
A 2002 standard wand (new out come)  
An underwater tester  
  
Thank you and we will also need a parent to sign this form:  
  
My child has my permission to go to Nedub the city of quidditch.  
I understand they will fly there and if they get lost the school will not  
be responsible. I know they need some money for this trip and will send 4  
galleons and 3 sickles to eat.  
Thank you for understanding this  
trip and will send all these things that are wanted.  
  
Parent signature  
  
Harry put the letter on the desk. Then walked over to the  
calendar. September the 1st was 2 weeks away.  
  
"I wish it was September 1st tomorrow," Harry said to himself.  
  
Harry was so tired from what all happened that day that he forgot to  
undress.  
  
The next morning Harry had a fit getting dressed. His back, legs, and  
neck were aching so much, he could not move much. When he looked at his  
bed, he realized that he had slept on all his books. He was so sleepy  
last night that he didn't realized that they were there. When Harry  
finally got downstairs the Dursleys were already at the table.  
  
"So, when are you going back to that blimey school of yours?" Uncle  
Vernon asked roughly.  
  
"I think September 1st," said Harry surprised Uncle Vernon even asked  
about Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, guess again!" Uncle Vernon roared as loudly as possible.  
  
"What?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"It was a joke," Uncle Vernon in his mimicking voice.  
  
Right then Aunt Petunia said "I think you have something to say to  
our sweet Dudley".  
  
Harry looked at her with his angry eyes and said softly "Sorry Dudley, now may I go back to school?"  
  
"Maybe," said Uncle Vernon in a calm mysterious way.  
  
Harry got up and walked to his room with Uncle Vernon at his tail. When he got close to Harry he pulled him back and said, "You can go back to school under one condition."  
  
"What is that?" asked Harry in delight.  
  
"If you do everything you are told until September 1st understood?" he said in a way calm voice so nobody else could hear.  
  
"Understood," said Harry.  
  
"Now go clean Dudley's room, oh if you find any food in there throw it away," he added.  
  
Harry walked away with a smile on his face. When Harry got to Dudley's room it smelled like dead animals. Harry thought that the way Dudley is that probably was what it was. Harry cleaned and threw away hundreds of candy bars and pizza slices.  
  
After that Harry took the trash out and planted flowers. Then Uncle Vernon said, "You must want to go to that blimey school bad boy cause you are doing goo.... Well good," he shivered at saying Harry was doing good.  
  
Harry went to his room and found Hedwig in her cage. He was happy to see a letter on the desk. He walked over and looked at the signature and it was a messy name but Harry could read it and it was from Ron. Harry opened the letter and it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry bout your dumb and dull day. Nothing new, but I do have news. My cousins are going to be staying with me for two years. They said they would love to meet you. Send an owl on how you are doing and about everything going on.  
Sincerely,  
Ron  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
THE EASY ESCAPE  
  
Harry laid the letter on his bed and got out some paper and wrote back to Ron:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Meet me at the end of Privet Drive on August 28. Uncle Vernon is letting me go and that's surprising because he has always wanted me to stay away from Hogwarts. Well, I'm good and no news today just the same thing happening as always. Oh, and don't go to Diagon Alley yet cause I need you to take me.  
Sincerely,  
Harry  
  
He went back to Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her leg." Take this to Ron as fast as possible," Harry said as he walked back to Ron's letter.  
  
Hedwig made a loud screech and flew out the window. As Harry waited, he laid on his bed. After about two hours Hedwig flew back in the open window and on Harry's leg. "Well that was fast," Harry said.  
  
Harry opened the letter but realized that this signature had neat handwriting and opened it faster. This note said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Ron is at the Ministry with Author. This is one of Ron's cousins Denady. I will tell Ron you sent an owl and I guess I will see you on August 28.  
Sincerely,  
Denady  
  
Harry thought about the letter and realized that Denady was the name of the deadly snake of the town of Munds. Harry remembered this from one of the books in the library at Hogwarts. Harry stopped thinking about Hogwarts because he missed it so much and if he messes things up he may never get to go back.  
  
For the next week and 3 days Harry did the usual, at nights Harry stayed in his room and in the afternoons doing exactly what Uncle Vernon told him to do. Aunt Petunia just told him to water the plants and pick weeds out of the garden. Dudley just joked about Harry being a slave and bossed him around. And what was bad is Harry had to obey him.  
  
It was two days before Harry had to meet Ron. Harry could hardly wait. Harry did what he was supposed to do everyday until one day Harry watched a car pull up in the driveway.  
  
It was Hermione! Harry could not believe it Hermione was driving a muggle car. Harry walked over and she jumped out at him.  
  
"Hey Harry, how you been? "she said smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Just mowing the yard like Uncle Vernon told me to" Harry said as they walk to the door.  
  
"Well where are they?" Hermione said looking around.  
  
"They are gone now what are you doing here? Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Ron can't make it to get you on the 28 and so he sent me to get you today, cause this is the only time I am free to get you Harry." Hermione said looking at him with her wide brown eyes.  
  
"One more question. "Harry said  
  
"Why are you driving a muggle car?" Harry asked as if muggle car were so out of date.  
  
"Well I have been practicing to drive muggle cars and I didn't want to attract attention." She said, "May I come in?"  
  
Harry walked her in and looked at the clean house with dislike. Harry looked at Hermione and realized she had no more freckles on her face and she was taller than Harry by 1 inch or so and was wearing neat muggle cloths. Harry looked at her and looked at himself in Dudley's old rag clothes.  
  
"Well you need to get ready Harry," she said with her wand.  
  
"Well, I don't think I should really," said Harry, turning to go to his room.  
  
He was happy to see Hermione, but didn't know if he should go or stay.  
  
Hermione must have read Harry's mind cause she said, "Harry its ok I will leave a note and you did as you were told till its time to go, so don't worry about it Harry".  
  
"Ok," said Harry with excitement, "I guess you are right I did as told."  
  
Harry walked to his room and pulled his trunk out from under his bed and put everything he would need in it and slammed it shut. Harry struggled to get his trunk down the stairs and when he finally did, Hermione was sealing a letter closed.  
  
"There Harry, all done you ready to go?" she said as her eyes rolled on Harry's full trunk.  
  
"Yes I am, I am ready to go." Harry said as he filled with happiness. Harry's body was flushed of the dread and shame and was replace with delight and happiness.  
  
"Well let me help you with that Harry," Hermione said grabbing one of the side handles on the trunk.  
  
They headed for the door and Harry had trouble opening the door and holding on to the trunk at the same time. Harry and Hermione heaved the trunk into the back car and jumped in.  
  
Right then Uncle Vernon pulled in and jumped out yelling "Where do you think your going boy?"  
  
"I'm going to school and I mowed your lawn, so bye." Harry yelled out the window.  
  
"I say no you aren't, and who is this here your girlfriend? Wait no who would date someone like you?" said Aunt Petunia as she jumped out of the car and started walking toward the car to get Harry.  
  
Harry whispered to Hermione if there was anything they could do to get away and she said no just wait a second.  
  
The car backed up and Hermione's car pulled down beside Uncle Vernon's and she looked at a boy eating chocolates like crazy and he smiled and waved and jumped out.  
  
"Let me guess, your fat cousin." She said with a smile and turned the wheel and pulled into the street.  
  
Uncle Vernon jumped into his car and turned to car on and pulled out of the driveway. Harry was happy and afraid at the same time because you could see steam coming out of his ears. Well, at least Harry thought so.  
  
Hermione shifted into drive and pushed on the gas petal. Harry looked behind and saw Uncle Vernon coming close and Hermione got fast every second. Harry reached for his seat beat when a hand grabbed his shoulder and he grabbed the door hatch witch fell open with a sound of screech.  
  
Harry was grabbed and half out of the car when Hedwig opened her cage and flew up to Uncle Vernon and pecked his hand. Uncle Vernon's grip on Harry's shoulder loosened and Harry slip from under the hand and looked at Hedwig. She was flying over Uncle Vernon and all the sudden with a spat Harry saw a bit of owl droppings fall and landed on Uncle Vernon's red face.  
  
This made Uncle Vernon run off the rode and into a ditch. Uncle Vernon raised his hand and said, "Don't think of coming back and I just told you to do as told and I wasn't going to let you go back to the blimey place you call a school."  
  
Hermione slowed down and grabbed Harry's hand "its ok Harry, if you cant go back I am sure Ron will let you stay with him." She said as she looked out the window.  
"Where is Hedwig?" asked Harry looking around out the window. Right as Hedwig flew in the window and landed on Harry's shoulder and then went to her cage and clicked her beak.  
  
It was quiet as they drove down the streets of London. Every once and awhile they would look at each other and smile and then turn away. Harry was thinking about what Hermione had said and was glad if that happened.  
  
About 2 hours past and Hermione was driving down a long dirt rode when the figure of the Borrow appeared. "Here we are, Harry, welcome back to the Borrow." Hermione said as they pulled up to the bent house.  
  
"We I have to go but I will see you tomorrow." Hermione said as she helped Harry get his trunk out of the back seat. "Take care, Harry". She hugged him and kissed his cheek then jumped into her car again.  
  
Harry watched her drive away and turned to the Borrow. Harry walked up the dirt strip leading up to the bent house. As Harry reached to knock on the door, Mrs. Weasley opened the door and before Harry knew it he was hugging Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hey Harry how have you been?" she asked as she dragged Harry and his trunk in the oval shaped door.  
  
"Ok, how have you been?" Harry said as Mrs. Weasley put his trunk behind the door.  
  
"Don't worry about me sweetie, Ron is at The Ministry with Author but he will be back later, and Fred and George are in the garden degrooming. I expect they would like to see you." Mrs. Weasley said as she pointed to an open door leading to the garden.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said as he walked to the open door and walked down the creaking stairs and saw the back of Fred and George's heads. They looked taller from the last Harry had seen and Fred looked as if he had just tried a new treat that went a bit wrong.  
  
George looked alittle bit sunburned and his hair was to his shoulders. George turned from what looked like a biting plant. "Harry, glad you came and I wondered if you could help me and Fred here?" George said as he escaped from the biting plant.  
  
Chapter 3  
Ron's Cousins  
  
Harry walked over to Fred and George. "Ok Harry, all I need you to do is try and keep yourself alive," Fred laughed, "Oh, I'm kidding, Harry can you water those roses over there?" He pointed to a long strip of rose looking plants.  
  
"Now Harry be careful they shoot their spikes at anyone who comes near it" said George, "Look what happened to Fred." He pointed to Fred's face and Fred's face didn't look good, it had scratches all down his face they weren't bleeding but it looked like they had dried blood on them.  
  
Harry shivered at the site of Fred's scratches and looked at George in fear. "Oh, Harry it is okay, I'm sure you can do it like a piece of my mum's good pies," Fred said. Harry didn't really like the idea of watering the spiked things.  
  
Harry walked over and picked up a watering pal and looked at the spiked plant at it started to spit its spikes at Harry. Harry looked over at Fred and George. They were watching him in deep interest as he walked to the plant and poured water in top of the plant and it quit spitting its spikes and just rustled its leafs.  
  
About a bit later Harry had watered five spiked plants. "oh, Harry watch out for that last one there," George called as Harry was about to water the plant.  
  
"Why, what's wrong with it?" Harry called back and turned to look at the spiked plant. Harry's eyes widened as a big spike came flying at Harry and got him right in the arm.  
  
Fred and George raced over and fell down beside Harry. "That's why Harry, you alright mate?" Fred said with a bit of a smile.  
  
"Mum!" George yelled and Mrs. Weasley came down the steps and fall down at the site of Harry.  
"Oh, Harry are you okay?" she said as she picked him up and limped him to the house. Harry looked at her and he could tell Fred and George was going to get it.  
  
Harry laid on the chair by the clock witch tell where everyone is. " How could you let him do this? You should be ashamed, I can't believe you two!" she said over and over again. "I want you two upstairs now and just wait till your father gets here" she said.  
  
"Mum, we asked him to, he could have said he didn't want to" Fred said as they were going up the creepy stairs to their room.  
  
"I'm okay Mrs. Weasley, really" Harry said as she turned to him. Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and said " 


End file.
